


ESPERARÉ POR TI

by narutinachan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha se vuelve a marchar para ver a Kykio, mientras Kagome le espera.<br/>¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá soportar Kagome aquella situación?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ESPERARÉ POR TI

Suspiré, y una nube de vaho blanco salió por mi boca. Cada vez hacía más frío, y el hecho de estar sentada sobre una dura roca no mejoraba la situación.

Podría acercarme a la fogata, al lado de la cual dormían el resto de mis compañeros de viaje. Pero no podía, tenía que esperarle.

Me abracé aún más fuerte las rodillas, en un intento por conservar mejor el calor; y me aferré al haori rojo que descansaba sobre mis hombros y me protegía parcialmente del frío hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Recordé con pesar lo que había sucedido unas horas antes, mientras cenábamos todos juntos al lado de la fogata.

_Unas serpientes se acercaron reptando hacia nosotros, e inmediatamente supe lo que eso significaba. Él iba a marcharse nuevamente de mi lado para irse con ella. Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando vi la expresión sería de su rostro cuando las miró, y dejó el ramen que estaba comiendo a un lado para después ponerse de pie._

_Sentí unas terribles ganas de llorar y de rogarle que se quedara conmigo. Pero los ruegos se ahogaron en mi garganta, y en lugar de eso le dije que se apresurara, que Kykio le estaba esperando._

_Noté que su mirada dorada se posaba sobre mí, pero yo fui incapaz de devolverle la mirada. Seguí mirando mi comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No quería ver su expresión de culpa al saber que el hecho de verle marchar me hacía daño. Pero lo que más daño me hacía de todo esto era que él sintiera lástima de mí y de mis sentimientos no correspondidos. A veces sentía que él me permitía seguir a su lado simplemente por esa lástima que sentía, y ese pensamiento me corroía el alma día a día._

_Pasaron unos minutos en los que solo se escuchó el crepitar de la hoguera y el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas, mientras todos esperábamos a que Inuyasha se marchara. Pero él permanecía inmóvil mirándome._

_¿Por qué no se marchaba ya de una vez? ¿Es que disfrutaba viéndome sufrir? ¿O es que acaso estaba esperando a que yo le devolviera la mirada? Pues yo no le iba a conceder el gusto de verme aún más humillada. Por mí podía tirarse allí de pie toda la noche._

_Cuando ya estaba a punto de volver a hablar para decirle alguna grosería y que se marchara de una vez, me sorprendí al notar la sensación de una tela que cubría mis hombros. No pude contener el impulso de levantar la vista, y me arrepentí de hacerlo al instante al ver la triste mirada de Inuyasha, que se había arrodillado delante de mí para depositar su haori rojo sobre mis hombros. Sentí aún más ganas de llorar._

_-No tardaré mucho. Espérame – me dijo para después levantarse y desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque detrás de las serpientes cazadoras de Kykio._

_El silencio reinó durante unos segundos más después de que Inuyasha se fuera. Hasta que este fue roto por Shippo, que decía algo sobre que Inuyasha era un tonto desconsiderado; y poco después también habló Sango, tratando de dirigirme unas palabras de consuelo. Pero yo me levanté sin hacerles caso, dejando mi ramen al lado del de Inuyasha y me alejé del grupo para sentarme en una roca, aferrándome fuertemente al haori de Inuyasha._

Y allí seguía yo. Sentada como una estúpida sobre una dura y fría roca mientras tiritaba, no solo por el frío, sino también por el esfuerzo que me suponía contener el llanto. Pero no iba a llorar. Él me había prometido que no tardaría y me había pedido que le esperara, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Metí  mis brazos en las mangas del haori para abrigarme mejor. Sentir el áspero roce de la tela de rata de fuego sobre mi piel, y el sutil olor a Inuyasha que emanaba de ella hacía que me resultara más amena la espera. Tenía la sensación de que una parte de él permanecía conmigo, a la vez de que me daba la seguridad de que iba a volver, al menos para recuperar su preciado haori. ¿Acaso sería por eso por lo que él me lo había dejado? La verdad es que dudo que Inuyasha sea tan sensible como para que se le pasara esa idea por la cabeza. Pero me consolaba pensarlo.

Acerqué mis manos a mi boca y eché  mi aliento sobre ellas en un intento por calentarlas, a la vez que me volvía a preguntar por millonésima vez en la noche por qué le seguía esperando.

Él me había dejado tirada en incontables ocasiones para ir a ver a Kykio. Estaba convencida de que yo era para él su segundo opción; la que solo tenía su atención cuando no andaba Kykio cerca.

Lo que me hacía seguir esperando era el sentimiento de que algo había cambiado. Al principio Inuyasha se iba tras Kykio sin pensarlo, pero en las últimas ocasiones sentía que iba más por compromiso que otra cosa. Y ese presentimiento se hacía más fuerte cada vez que me dirigía miradas como la de esta misma noche antes de marcharse. Parecía abatido más que impaciente por ir con ella. Volví a ver en mi mente su apagada mirada dorada y el nudo en mi garganta se apretó aún más.

¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba claras las cosas? Si por lo menos supiese que no tengo ninguna oportunidad podría intentar olvidarle y seguir con mi vida. Pero así solo me mantenía atada a vanas esperanzas que ni siquiera estaba segura de que existieran. Solo me hacía más daño.

Escuche unos leves crujidos. Pasos. Y al levantar la vista le vi de pie, unos pocos pasos delante de mí. Tenía otra vez esa mirada. Una mezcla de abatimiento y culpa, con un tinte de algo más que no lograba identificar. ¿Era lástima? ¿Duda? ¿Afecto? Deseé preguntarle tantas cosas, pero todas las palabras murieron antes de salir por mi garganta. Simplemente extendí mi mano en dirección a él.

Inuyasha pareció dudar, pero después de unos segundos él también extendió su mano y la unió con la mía. Yo entrelacé mi mano con la suya y tiré levemente de él. Se sentó a mi lado y entonces yo pude apoyarme contra él y sentir su calor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y la verdad es que ya no me importaba ninguna de mis inquietudes anteriores, no quería pensarlo. Solo era consciente de que él estaba conmigo.

Sentí  cómo me estrechaba contra él, pasando su brazo por mi espalda, y también cómo olfateaba mi cabello. Yo sonreí, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el enorme cansancio tanto físico y emocional que sentía. Entre sus brazos me sentía segura, y también feliz.

Esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta solo por la pequeña esperanza de que él me correspondiera algún día y poder pasar el resto de mi vida así. Simplemente entre sus brazos, con las manos entrelazadas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, es cierto. Esta historia me ha salido bastante triste y melancólica. Pero qué le voy a hacer, esta vez la inspiración me vio así, y cuando viene no queda más que aprovecharla.


End file.
